


kissing you makes me lightheaded (no really)

by Sorahana



Series: Robbie curses the existence of Sportacutie [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, also: red hot lips of doom, just nerds being cuties, robbie needs reading glasses, sporty is too much of a sweetheart to be mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahana/pseuds/Sorahana
Summary: Robbie should really learn to read the ingredients list better





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there LT fandom! This is my first dabble into the world of Ao3 and I'm super excited to be here and write about these cuties! 
> 
> Apologies if they are ooc! I haven't watched LazyTown in about 7 years but I do hope they're somewhat believable. I also would like to apologize if there's a lot of mistakes and/or choppy. English is not my native language but I do enjoy writing it!
> 
> This story is inspired from some hcs I saw on Tumblr. I can't seem to find it so if anyone knows which one I'm talking about, please inform me so I can give credit to the OP.
> 
> With that, I really do hope you'll enjoy!

It took approximately three weeks for the package to arrive.

Robbie had religiously checked the mailbox every day since he placed the order. He had been searching for something on the internet when he stumbled across the website that had it on sale at a nice discount.

Sportacus had noticed Robbie’s unusual bout of energy when they wake up together in the morning. When asked, the man simply said he was waiting for mail. The elf had wondered about it – what kind of mail was Robbie waiting that it actually made him get out of bed earlier than him? – but the thought disappeared the moment he was peppered with soft kisses.

Whatever that Robbie was waiting for, Sportacus hoped that he could see what it was too. He could take note for the future if it was something that Robbie really enjoyed.

Sportacus had been out playing with the kids when Robbie finally received his package. When he opened the mailbox, he saw a medium sized box crammed in it. Letting out a happy little cry, he carefully pulled it out and immediately headed into his lair.

Robbie unwrapped the package with more care than what people would expect for him. When he opened the box, he saw the products that he ordered lined neatly, from the biggest to the smallest. He picked each of them up, inspecting the design of the bottles, turning them this way and that until he was satisfied.

The only thing left was to try them on. If they worked as well as it did, then he got his money’s worth.

\---

When Sportacus returned back that evening, all sweaty and tired, he noticed that Robbie wasn’t lounging in his cozy orange chair. He scratched the back of his neck as his gaze swept the room. That was odd. Usually he’d be napping or tinkering away at some newfangled machinery in the main area. Had he stepped out perhaps? If he did, Sportacus should have seen him pass by. LazyTown wasn’t that big to begin with.

“Robbie? Are you in here?” Sportacus called out as he stepped deeper into the lair. When he received no immediate answer, a cold sort of chill started to seep into his veins. If Robbie was in trouble, his crystal would have alerted him, right?

Feeling just the tiniest bit anxious, Sportacus headed to their bedroom. Once again, he called out for the wayward villain. This time, relief flooded through his body when he got a muffled reply from the bathroom. Well that was a bit embarrassing, he thought with a light blush adorning his cheeks. Robbie had told him time and again that he shouldn’t get worried so quickly.

Knowing that Robbie was safe and sound, Sportacus started to shed off his clothes. Robbie had also warned him about lying on the bed with dirty clothes on. The last time he accidentally did that, Robbie refused to sleep together until he cleaned the sheets.

He was about to take off his pants when he heard Robbie stepped out of the bathroom. Sportacus turned around, ready to greet his partner but the words died somewhere in his throat as he took in the sight before him.

Robbie wore nothing differently but his face was another story entirely. Dark purple eyeshadow, what looked like a strawberry shade blusher on his cheeks and his lips. Don’t get him started on those lips. Sportacus gaze was drawn to those lips that looked like actual rubies by how deeply red they were.

Knowing that the villain had his full attention, he allowed himself to smirk. It became just a bit wider when he noticed the way Sportacus Adam’s apple bobbed when his breath hitched ever so slightly. Oh yes, he definitely had the hero’s attention.

“Like what you see?” Robbie asked, his tone deceptively light. “I thought I’d try out some new make-up. With new disguises, you have to think on what kind of colors works best with the outfit.”

Sportacus didn’t answer for a moment before Robbie took a step closer. He jumped a bit, cheeks gaining a delicious shade of red. “O-Oh, uh. It looks—“ He swallowed through his suddenly dry throat. “—nice.”

Robbie’s smirk widened. He took another step forward. “Just nice? And here I bought something that I thought you’d like.” He pressed a hand to his chest once he morphed his expression into a sad one. “Oh Sporty, I’m hurt. I really am.”

Being his cutely naïve self, Sportacus instantly backpedaled. “N-No! I’m sorry Robbie! I didn’t mean nice! I mean, I did mean it but not just nice. Like, it’s super duper nice! No wait. Not just super duper nice, you’re very beautiful! I think the colors work really well—“

Robbie couldn’t help but laugh as the elf continued to ramble with reddened cheeks. Oh my, Sportacutie was such a cutie, wasn’t he? Just teasing him brought on this kind of reaction and he savored the flustered look that he sported. It also warmed his heart, knowing that Sportacus would be this supportive regardless.

He let Sportacus ramble on a little while longer before he pressed a finger to his lips. The hero instantly quieted, those baby blue eyes looking up at him in surprise.

Robbie leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. He just looked so gosh darn cute! Now that Sportacus got the impression that Robbie forgave him, he smiled widely, arms already circling around Robbie’s shoulders to bring him closer.

Their lips touched briefly before they went in for a second kiss. And then a third. With each kiss, Robbie could feel Sportacus leaning more into him, almost sagging in his hold. My my, he was really getting into this, wasn’t he?

It was during the fifth kiss that Robbie realized that something was wrong. Sportacus’ arms fell from his shoulders and he wasn’t really kissing Robbie anymore. Feeling slightly alarmed, Robbie pulled back, his hands on Sportacus’ suddenly limp body.

Robbie looked at his expression. His eyes were closed and small groans escaped his lips. Instantly he could tell what was wrong and he wanted to smack his head.

The lipstick must have traces of sugar in them. Why didn’t he check the ingredients list thoroughly?

Well, there was no use regretting it now. Robbie gently laid Sportacus on the bed before he rushed to the kitchen. Next to his triple decker chocolate cake was a small bowl full of sportscandy. Grabbing the biggest one of the bunch, he quickly went back to the bedroom.

Robbie sat on the bed, lifted Sportacus’ head till it was resting on his lap.

“Come on Sporty, here’s a sportscandy. Eat up,” Robbie gently coaxed as he brought the apple to his lips. Without opening his eyes, he took a huge bite of it, chewed it slowly before swallowing.

The villain managed to lean back just as Sportacus shot back up, narrowly avoiding a painful head collision.

“W-What happened?” Sportacus groggily asked as he cradled his head. Even in small doses, ingesting sugar continuously within the span of a few seconds must have wrecked his system for a bit. Robbie felt guilt firing his nerves.

“We kissed. I didn’t check to see if this lipstick had any sugar in it. You had a brief sugar meltdown,” he explained somewhat hesitantly.

Being the kind, empathetic sweetheart, Sportacus knew that Robbie felt guilty and was worried on what he should say. He honestly didn’t need an apology. It wasn’t on purpose and really, he liked the sweet taste on those lips before his body sort of shut down.

Sportacus smiled up at Robbie, letting his expression show complete honesty. “You have nothing to apologize for, Robbie. I’m not mad, I promise.” A few chuckles. “I actually enjoyed the kisses, even if my body didn’t like it.”

There was a few seconds of silence before Robbie slowly smiled back. “Heh. I think we’re going to have to do something about that. How else am I supposed to kiss you?”

Sportacus threw his head back and laughed. “There’s plenty of other ways! I mean, you look beautiful in that lipstick but I love kissing you regardless!”

It took a lot of willpower for Robbie to not kiss that adorable face right there and then. Instead, Robbie rolled his eyes, lips set in a fond smile and his cheeks looking redder than when he put on the blush. “Likewise.”

* * *

 Alternative ending

There was a few seconds of silence before Robbie slowly smiled back. “Heh. I think we’re going to have to do something about that. How else am I supposed to kiss you?”

“With that lipstick on, it’s going to be hard but…” Here, Sportacus grabbed hold on one of Robbie’s hands. Slowly, he brought it to his lips, placing a few soft kisses on the knuckles. “… that doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you in different ways!”

Robbie was about to make a remark on that when Sportacus’ face slackened. His eyes slid shut and he fell forward into Robbie’s arms. As he made small groaning noises, Robbie did smacked his forehead.

Of course the hand lotion had traces of sugar in it too.

**Author's Note:**

> who wants to bet that the next time around, sporty would say something cheesy like i've must have been kissed by an angel bc it was out of this world and robbie just refrains from smacking him bc he's still recovering


End file.
